pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Gold and Silver Walkthrough/Part 30
Ruins of Alph Kabuto Puzzle Ruins of Alph Aerodactyl.png Aerodactyl Puzzle Ruins of Alph Ho-Oh.png Ho-Oh Puzzle Ruins of Alph Omanyte.png Omanyte Puzzle Ruins of Alph Puzzle GS.png Puzzle Room Ruins of Alph interior GSC.png Interior }} Head back to the Ruins of Alph. You've most likely already solved the first puzzle, but to solve the others, you need certain moves, items, or Pokémon. Go to the very bottom and down. At the very bottom you'll find the chamber with the second puzzle, depicting an . Now you can find the next group of . To get to the other two chambers, you'll have to go through Union Cave. Head there now from or by Azalea Town. Union Cave Union Cave, 1F Union Cave B1F GS.png Union Cave, B1F Union Cave B2F GS.png Union Cave, B2F }} If you head to the very bottom left, down and take the stairs down. Here you'll find a by the water. |} Surf across and you'll meet another PokéManiac. |} Take the stairs down. Surf down and grab the in the top right corner. Surf down more and you can battle a female on the platform. Go right and down to face a male . Collect the next to him. Below the female Cooltrainer is another female Cooltrainer. |} On Fridays, you can across this pond and battle and capture a . Go back up and past the two s. Go straight up from there and take the nearby stairs down. In the top left corner is . At the bottom right is an . Surf up and to the right. Here you'll battle a . |} Go right a little more and you can battle another Hiker. Now, you can either go through the top exit or the bottom. Let's start with the top one. From either exit, you'll be back at the Ruins of Alph. Right outside is a . |} Here is some grass—the only place to find wild and . Head inside the other cavern. Do the puzzle, which depicts a . After doing this and the puzzle, you'll unlock the next set of . Go back all the way to Union Cave and back by the two . This time, take the bottom exit. You'll have to move a boulder with to do it, though. Exit and hop down the ledge and go into the other cavern. Inside is the other puzzle, which depicts . After this, you'll have unlocked all the . Head now to Mt. Mortar on . Mt. Mortar Mt. Mortar, Entrance Mt Mortar Lower Cave GS.png Mt. Mortar, Lower Cave Mt Mortar Upper Cave GS.png Mt. Mortar, Upper Cave Mt Mortar Basement GS.png Mt. Mortar, Basement }} Make sure before going through that you keep an open spot in your party until the very end. Step inside the west entrance, climb up the stairs, and go through the opening to reach the lower cave. The ladder to the northwest leads to the western platform at the top of the waterfall and an . Climb back down the ladder and go east. the boulder out of the way and head north. Upon reaching the center of the lower cave, you can jump the western ledge to get a , and the eastern ledge to get an The northwest area is inaccessible from here, so backtrack to the boulder and head east. Climb the ladder on the platform to reach the eastern platform at the top of the waterfall, and collect the Climb down and take the nearest exit back to the entrance. Head southeast for the exit, and check the surroundings for a hidden . Surf north, climb the waterfall, and go through the opening to reach the upper cave. Swim across the pool to the west to reach a , then go east from the entrance to the southeast corner. Cross the next pool to get a and continue north. Turn west and jump the westernmost ledge. Head west to the next pool, swim north, and jump the ledge. Jump the first ledge to the south to reach on the central platform, then circle back. Go east and surf north across the next pool. Grab the on the northeast platform and jump the ledge. Swim northwest and follow the north wall. Jump the western double-ledge to reach an , then surf eastward to reach the nearest platform and a . Circle around and climb down the northwest ladder to the lower cave. Go east along the platform, then turn west and go down the stairs. Pick up the to the southwest, then turn towards the northwest corner. Turn south and climb down the ladder to the basement. Head east to meet Kiyo, the Karate King, who once led the old Gym in Kanto's Saffron City. He has been training here since he lost his title as the city's Gym Leader to Sabrina. He will battle you. |} After defeating him, he'll give you a gift , but only if you have an open spot in your party. Exit now and go to Dark Cave. Dark Cave Dark Cave, Violet Side Dark Cave 2 GSC.png Dark Cave, Blackthorn Side }} There are three entrances: by Violet City, by Blackthorn City, or on . Turn right and surf south across the lake. Grab the on the southeast platform, and go west along the water's edge to find . Surf north and go west along the platform. Turn to reach the northwest corner; the man here will give you the , an item that enhances moves. Head south and jump the two ledges to reach the opening to the Violet City side. Surf to the west and jump the ledge to get a if you didn't already. Go south and use to proceed eastward. Smash another rock and loop around the northeast corner to find a . Jump the ledge and head south to find a and a . Continue south to reach the exit. Slowpoke Well Slowpoke Well, B1F Slowpoke Well B2F GSC.png Slowpoke Well, B2F }} Go all the way around and push the boulder. Go down and to the stairs. Surf down and to the left and up. The man on the platform will give you the , which can evolve either or into or , respectively, by trading it while holding it. Go to the right and grab the . S.S. Aqua If it's either Monday or Friday, you can head to the S.S. Aqua for some more . You will be heading from to in Kanto. Likewise, if you're in Kanto on Wednesday or Sunday, you will be heading from back to . Johto to Kanto (Mon/Fri)= |} |} |} |} |-| Kanto to Johto (Wed/Sun)= |} |} |} |} |} |} You can come back again and again and rebattle any of the trainers as many times as you wish as long as it's the right day. Indigo Plateau Silver can be battled on s and s following the battle against him at Mt. Moon. He will appear to halt the player for a battle as they walk towards the steps to enter the Elite Four's domain. If you chose Chikorita= |-| If you chose Cyndaquil= |-| If you chose Totodile= Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Walkthrough